


I Wanna Shout the Loudest

by scruffylou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Love, M/M, Smut, help me, larry - Freeform, one direction - Freeform, too late for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 20:33:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1661543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scruffylou/pseuds/scruffylou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short banger in which Louis is stressed from all the interviews and the same boring questions and Harry wants to make him feel better by whisking him off for a night drive in the Italian countryside.  Title is from "Shout About It" by the Vamps.  I wanted to write fluff, but it kind of turned into smut, then fluff again at the end. Hope you don't mind. ;}</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wanna Shout the Loudest

It was the last interview of the day in Italy and Harry was on the edge of his seat.  He couldn’t wait to get out of the white room, away from the cameras and the hot lights making his hair frizz up under the hat he was wearing.  It wasn’t because he was tired or uncomfortable or anything like that, it was just because he hadn’t been able to stop staring at the tan, scruffy boy that he’d called his for almost four years.  And that boy didn’t look happy.  He looked drained today, like he just couldn’t muster the energy to do what they had to do as long as they were still relevant, as long as a million girls were thirsting to know what they looked for in a girl, what they did during their time off, and their favorite colors and foods and all the shit that they’d repeated a million times.  His answers were still polite, but his tone was cutting, like those cheekbones and those wolf eyes.  There were bags under them and the lines next to them seemed deeper than usual. Harry watched his lips move and his fake smile and he wanted to get him out of there, because he knew that everyone worried about him all the time since he was the youngest, but no one took the time to worry about Louis.  He was the leader, the strong one, the one that was supposed to rally the boys and keep the energy up and it weighed on him.  He wanted to take it away and make it light.  He knew that the secrets didn’t make it easier either.  He wanted to get up and knock the lights and the chairs over on his way to Louis and kiss him in front of all of them and be able to be close just once without worrying about who was watching.  He wanted to shout at everyone and smile at all of them and laugh and tell them to fuck off because nothing was happening to Harry and Louis and nothing ever would because they were going to be forever.  But he settled for answering a few more questions, making a few more cheesy jokes, and holding onto the thought of making a real smile bloom across Louis’ face later that evening.

When the interview was over, they were all lead outside with their security guys and a few other people from their team in toe.  Liam and Niall talked excitedly about the great rugby match they’d all gone to earlier that day and Niall complained about the players he swore were dragging the team down, shaking his fists and walking backwards as Liam shook his head and laughed.  Zayn was quiet, like he always was after long days like this, but he smiled at his friends and put his arm around Liam as they walked.  Louis fell behind Liam and Zayn, and Harry was dead last, but he caught up with his long strides.  Louis looked over at him, saying a million things with his pale blue eyes.  They watered a little and he opened his curvy lips as if to say something, but shut them again.  Harry smiled half-heartedly.  “I know,” he whispered.  “I’m gonna get you away from here tonight, just you and me, alright?” 

“Where?” Louis whispered back.

Harry just smiled and ran his knuckles along the back of Louis’ hand.  They got in the back of the van that would take them to the hotel, and Louis reached for Harry’s hand in the dark.  They linked fingers and Louis felt a wave of tension rolling away from his body.  He tried not to be the one who needed someone, but it felt so good to be cared about.

When they got to the hotel, Harry didn’t let go of Louis’ hand, he just pulled him out of the van and onto the sidewalk.  It was quiet and dark outside.  None of the fans had discovered where they were yet, and they weren’t all rushing to get inside.  Paul was the only obstacle between the boys and freedom, and Harry walked right up to him, pulling Louis behind him.  “What, Harry?  Aren’t you two ready to go to sleep?” he asked, sounding like he was pretty exhausted himself.  

“Paul, can I please borrow the rental car?” Harry asked as an answer.

Paul didn’t look very happy.  “Why the hell do you need to do that?  You’re not licensed for it Harry, I can’t let you.  Just go to sleep for fuck’s sake.”

Harry shook his head.  “Can’t do it.  I need that car.  I’ll bring it back safe in a few hours.  No one will ever know.  Come on, Paul.  We need this.”  Paul looked skeptical, but Harry flashed him a huge grin.  “I’ll buy you some beer on the way back!”

“Will you buy me some too, Harry?” Niall laughed from his spot a few feet away where he leaned against the van.

“If Paul lets us go,” Harry smiled, and nudged Paul in the arm. 

“Oh come on, Paul, don’t be a jerk, let ‘em go, they just wanna be all gross out in a field somewhere!  And they’ll get us beer!” Niall was being loud and goofy like he always was when he got tired.  He was the most slaphappy of the bunch.

“Yeah, for God’s sake, let them go so I can go inside and lay down,” Zayn grumbled.

Paul rolled his eyes.  “Alright, dammit, but you’re taking your phones, and you call me if you get in trouble.  And if I call YOU, you answer!  Are we clear, boys?”

“Yeah, dad,” Harry smiled as Paul handed him the keys.

“You’re a pain in my ass, you know that?” Paul said, as Harry pulled Louis down the street and towards the hotel’s private garage.

“I love you too!” Harry called back.

 

 

“Where are we going?” Louis asked quietly once they were in the garage. 

“I just want to get you away from them.  You’re magic, Lou.  You were dying right in front of me today.  I just want you to light up.  I just miss you laughing.  Miss your real smile…” he trailed off.

Louis’ eyes were watering, but he used the dark to hide it.  His voice was small.  “I know, I…it just gets hard.  Sometimes I don’t care about any of this shit, Harry.  You know?  I didn’t think I’d have to be…be like a puppet.  It just makes me sick; it just makes me so angry and tired.”  Harry pushed him gently against the car that they were supposed to be taking and pulled his chin up to meet his eyes. 

“Hey, hey…Lou…I see you.  I really see you.  Don’t worry.  You’re not disappearing.”  He kissed the boy on the lips gently and felt Louis’ small body go weak against his own.  He felt him kiss back desperately, and tangle his hands into the curls at the back of Harry’s neck, grabbing onto them like they were the only thing anchoring him to the earth.  Harry held his face in his large hands and traced gentle patterns on his sharp cheeks with his thumbs.  “I love you,” he said against his lips, “I love you, so much Lou, please, just hold on.”  Louis looked down at their feet and Harry let his lips linger on the boy’s forehead.  “When this is all over, you and I can be whatever we want to be, go where we want, do what we want, and fuck everybody else.”

“Yeah,” Louis said quietly and let a little smile play across his lips.  “Yeah, I hold onto that.”

“Let’s pretend tonight.  I wanna pretend it’s already like that.  I wanna go where nobody is and yell about it.”  Harry said, and reached around Louis to open the passenger-side door for him.  Louis smiled, for real this time, and got in.  His stomach was churning, but in a good way.  He was always amazed at how Harry could still surprise him after all this time.

Harry slid into the other side of the car and turned the keys in the ignition.  The engine rumbled and Harry backed out, turned around, and drove a little too fast out of the garage, but the anticipation of feeling free was making him restless.  He rolled down his window, and Louis did the same and smiled at him.  He stuck his hand out and let the breeze roll through his open fingers.  Harry grabbed his other hand and held it loosely, dragging his thumb back and forth over the back of it softly.  He drove down the quiet, empty streets of the little Italian village they were staying in until he got to the edge of town, to the road that led to the country.  Louis reached for the stereo and turned it on. It was some song from the nineties and it made them both grin.  Harry sang along quietly with his raspy voice and Louis laughed when he messed up the words and started to make up his own.

“There it is,” Harry said happily. 

“What?” Louis raised his eyebrows, still smiling.

“Your real laugh.  I love it.  It sounds like a wind chime or something.  Like sunshine and breezes.”  He smiled.

Louis made a gagging sound and rolled his eyes.  “You’re so cheesy, Styles.  Fuck!”

This just made Harry smile wider.  “I love you, Lou.”

“I love you too, Haz, even if you’re embarrassingly romantic sometimes.” 

They drove down the winding country road, and every star was visible in the sky with no city lights to dull them.  Louis leaned out the window and looked up at them in awe, breathing in the cool night air and letting the wind whip his hair back from his face.  Harry couldn’t help but glance over at him a few times.  His posture was relaxed now, his face softer, a small smile turning up the corners of his mouth.  He looked content, and that was all Harry had wanted.  “Look!” Louis said all of a sudden.  Harry slowed down a little and squinted through the darkness towards the place that Louis was pointing.  There were four wild horses, walking through a meadow.   The moon and the stars were enough to illuminate them a little bit, and they stopped every few feet to graze before disappearing into the woods.  Harry pulled the car to the side of the road and turned it off.

“What are we doing?” Louis asked with curious eyes. 

“Well this field’s lucky now, so it’s a perfect place to stop,” Harry said, like it was common sense, and got out.  Louis followed.  They walked through the tall grass, with Harry leading, and when they had reached about the middle of the clearing, Harry turned around suddenly.  Louis smiled at him, but he was confused.  “I love you,” Harry grinned.

“Uh, I love you too…” Louis said hesitantly.

Harry laughed.  “I love you, Louis Tomlinson!” he yelled it into the quiet.  “I love you and I’ll never stop!”  Louis was shaking his head and grinning like an idiot. 

“Harry!” he laughed.  “You’re so damn cheesy, it’s- you’re an idiot, I love you.”

Harry raised his eyebrows at him. “Doesn’t count if you don’t yell it.”

“I’m not yelling that,” Louis said defiantly, but still smiling.

Harry made a fake pout.  “It feels good, I promise.  It feels good to be loud about it.”

“Harry…” Louis hesitated, but then he looked at his boy and his heart was so full and so warm because they had been through so much and this big, goofy boy with huge curls and the longest legs and the most mischievous smile had driven him all the way out here to the country just to make him feel better and had made him laugh again and never let him down and told him that he still sees him, which was the most important thing.  He didn’t want to be erased.  And with Harry, he wasn’t.  He smiled at him with the warmest eyes and said, “Ahhhh fuck it.”  Harry beamed and Louis yelled, “I love you!  Harry Styles, I fucking love you! Forever!”

They both started laughing and Harry yelled again, “I love you!” Louis tackled him then, and they fell into the grass in the field.  Harry was giggling like a little kid and saying, “It’s just like Niall said.  We’re being gross in a field somewhere.”

Louis laughed.  “Not gross enough yet.”  He was straddling Harry already, but he pinned Harry’s arms above his head and held his wrists tight.  He leaned down and bit Harry’s lip softly, then a little harder, and drew him into a slow, sweet kiss.  He felt his head buzzing and his knees getting weak.  He let go of Harry’s wrists and felt his hands drag torturously slow down his sides to his waist.  His head felt heavy and he melted into the smell of Harry’s shampoo and cologne and sweat and the sound of his breathing and the crickets in the trees around them and the feel of Harry’s warm tongue filling up his mouth and his strong hands holding on to his waist and his curls brushing the tops of his cheeks.  He hadn’t been this relaxed in weeks and he forgot what it felt like, but it was so good.  He grinded his hips down into Harry’s and felt him moan against his lips.  He did it again just to get the same reaction, but rolled them slower this time. 

“Lou,” Harry moaned again, and Louis smiled.  He liked hearing Harry’s deep voice saying his name.  “This was supposed to be for you.  Want you to…Lou…I want you to relax.”  Harry bucked up against Louis’ hips.  He couldn’t help it.

“S’okay Harry, this is good, this feels good,” Louis said, his voice cracking a little bit. 

Harry pulled himself up to his elbows and quit kissing for a second, letting his forehead rest against Louis.’  “No, Lou.  I want you to let go.  I want to make you shake and I wanna hear you yell again.  I want you to relax.  Completely.  Let me do this, please,” Harry whispered, his voice deep and cracking every few words.

Louis exhaled shakily and nodded.  Harry moved up to a sitting position with Louis in his lap and kissed him again.  He held his face in his hands and dragged his hands slowly down to Louis’ neck.  He squeezed lightly and heard Louis’ breath hitch.  His dragged his lips across Louis’ jawline and took his earlobe between his teeth, biting lightly.  “Lay down for me, love,” he whispered in his ear as he guided Louis back into the grass.  Before he was all the way down, Harry helped him pull his shirt off and put it under his head.  He kissed Louis on the lips again, dragging his hand down his chest and letting his fingers run over his stomach until they stopped where the two boys’ hips met. He pushed his into Louis’ and felt him push back, so he grabbed hold of his hip and pushed it down.  “No baby, keep still,” he whispered into Louis’ lips, and their teeth grazed against each other as they kissed sloppily. 

He could feel Louis’ bulge practically bursting through his tight jeans and he knew he had one of his own.   He sat up so that he was straddling Louis now, and it was his turn to hold the smaller boy’s wrists above his head.  He smirked down at him and leaned his head to Louis’ neck where he sucked a small love bite just below his ear.  “Haz…” he groaned and made an effort not to buck into Harry’s hips again.  “Please, Harry, mmm” he was losing control.  He wanted to be fucked so badly he could barely stand it. 

“Relax,” Harry cooed against his neck, and dragged his teeth down to the boy’s collarbone, sucking another spot onto the skin just below the bone.  He moved down to Louis’ nipple and let his hands go.  They immediately became tangled in Harry’s hair and he took Louis’ nipple in his mouth, sucking and biting and swirling his tongue around it until he felt goosebumps on his tongue.  He bit and sucked his way down Louis’ ribs and felt his breathing become shallow.  He pushed his hips against Harry’s chest and Harry grinned.  He knew that all Louis felt was pleasure and that was what he’d wanted.  Louis deserved it.

He bit the skin just above the waistband on Louis’ pants and expertly unhooked his belt.  He dragged the zipper down as slow as he could on purpose and pulled Louis’ jeans and pants down his legs, making sure to drag his fingers along Louis’ thighs and calves as he went.  Once his pants were off, he dragged his fingers back up Louis’ thick thighs and bit and sucked the skin just above his leaking erection.  Louis shuddered.  “Harry….please…I need you to…just…I need you.”  Harry smirked and licked the tip of Louis’ cock.  He tasted the cum that leaked out of the end of it, familiar and salty, but a little sweet.  He put his lips around the tip and moved down slowly until he had Louis’ whole cock in his mouth.  Louis moaned as Harry moved up and down slowly, working him with his mouth and hand, his other hand moving up and down Louis’ stomach slowly, making little bumps appear along his skin.  He bucked against Harry, trying to fuck his mouth, but Harry quickly held his hips down.

“What do you want, Lou?”  Harry asked breathlessly as he pulled his mouth off of Louis’ cock with a completely lewd _pop_.

“I want you to fuck me,” Louis moaned shakily.

“What?  Couldn’t quite hear you,” Harry said smartly, even though he’d heard him just fine.

“You know what I want, Harry,” he breathed.

“Let go, Lou.  What do you want?”  He sucked Louis’ cock again, pumping a few times.

“Fuck me Harry! I want you to fuck me!” he said finally, yelling Harry’s name like he’d wanted.  He felt his body go pliant and all he wanted was to lay there and let this boy make him feel everything he’d tried to keep control of for so long.  He needed to be vulnerable, he needed to let go, and he needed Harry.

Harry pulled off of him again and smiled.  He pulled his shirt over his head and unbuttoned his pants.  He kicked them off and hovered over Louis, kissing him again, but this time lovingly, and soft.  “See Lou, I just wanted you to let go.  You need it.  Just feel this.  I love you.”  Harry kissed him for a little while longer and stroked his cock, already wet with Harry’s spit.  Harry spit in his hand and wet his own cock, rock hard from not being touched at all yet.  He rubbed his hand up and down it until it was wet and then stuck two fingers inside Louis,’ flexing them back and forth to loosen him up.  He breathed heavily and closed his eyes, anticipating the feeling of Harry filling him up.  Harry scissored his fingers and Louis pushed down onto them.  He added a third finger and moved them around a little more until he felt like Louis was ready.  He put his cock against Louis’ entrance and pushed in slowly.  Louis groaned and Harry kissed him, moaning back against his lips once he was all the way in.  He started to move his hips slowly and the feeling was unbelievable.  “Mmm, Lou.  Fuck.  So warm and, fuck…tight.  I love you,” he said these words like prayers and repeated different versions of them over and over as he thrusted into Louis.  Louis moaned and said his name again and again.  He came first, with Harry pumping him until he was done, and Harry came a minute later, filling Louis up, and making him feel warm. 

He stayed inside of him for a second, and kissed him on the forehead.   He pulled out slowly and brushed the hair off of Louis’ cheeks gently.  “I love you so much, Louis Tomlinson.  And someday, I’ll tell everyone you’re mine.  It won’t matter who knows.  When you’re sad and when you’re tired, think about that day and think about me yelling it and running up and down the street and screaming like I did tonight, only everyone will hear me.  And we’ll have a house and I’ll cook for you and we can go shopping for furniture together and invite the boys over for dinner.  We’ll get a dog and I’ll buy you a ring and we’ll just do all the stupid things that people do when they’re in love.  All this time we’ve spent hiding isn’t for nothing.  I promise that.  And I’ll always see you.  You’ll never fade to me.  I’ll always see you.”  Harry’s voice was shaking because sometimes talking like this made his chest swell and his breath hitch and Louis was crying, but he was smiling at the same time and it was all too much and it meant so much and he never wanted to go back to the hotel.  He wanted to build their house right there in that meadow and never leave. 

“I love you so much too.  Thank you.  I love you more than you could imagine.  Please never go anywhere.  You’re my home.  That’s good enough until this is done.  More than enough.”

“I’m right here,” Harry smiled and wiped a few tears from Louis’ warm cheeks.

Louis laughed.  “We’re naked in this meadow.  What if there are wolves?!  Are there wolves in Italy?”  Harry laughed too. 

“If there are, I hope they’re scared of naked men.  Or gay sex.”

“Most people are scared of that, so maybe we have a fighting chance,” Louis laughed.  Harry picked up his clothes and began to put them on and Louis followed.  “Don’t forget your hat, love,” he grinned and tossed Harry the farmer’s hat with the giant brim he’d been wearing that day.  He beamed when Harry placed it on his head because he looked so dopey and sweet and he could never imagine loving anything or anyone as much as he loved this boy in that moment.  “Harry,” he said quietly as they walked through the grass back to the car.  Harry turned around and looked at him.  “Thank you.”

Harry smiled.  “S’okay, Louis.  I love you forever.  Just keep smiling for me.”

“Love you too,” Louis said softly.  Harry opened the door for him and they drove fast through the country side, singing and laughing all the way.  Once they reached the city, they stopped to buy Niall and Paul beer like they had promised, and then went back to the hotel where they fell into bed and slept more deeply than they had since the beginning of their tour, wrapped around each other, happy and warm.


End file.
